Nocturne
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /DISCONTINUED/AU/009003/ The tale of betrayal, love caused by insanity, a mystery wrapped, unsolved, and so much more, twisted with the deep, dark forest, where the soul of our lady dances on, unable to stop...
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009, sadly enough, and I probably never will.

****

Nocturne

Prelude

Author's Note:

****

Thank you so much, GoldAngel2, for re-suggesting this wonderful title! It's amazing! It's perfect! I'm blown away! Thank you so, so, so much! You are awesome!

Ah! It's nice to be back and writing angst-filled romances. I think you guys will like this one… It's different and a little bit… well, almost historical, in a sense. We'll have Joe more like himself and not so out-of-character like in Bullet in the Dark, which was good for that story, but not for this one. More compassion is what I'm looking for! Not only that, I wanted a mystery this time, filled with suspense, which I have never tried before. It seems every story I try is a new experiment! Please tell me what you think!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hand that swept across her face was hard, harsh, demanding. He wanted respect, wanted her fear twisted around his iron fist.

The girl, lying on the ground in front of him, sprawled inches away from his heavy boot-covered feet, had golden curls of an angel and eyes as blue as the May sky. But… But beauty would not save her now. Nothing would.

The thoughts that racked his mind haunted him, echoing from place to place to place, always confusing him, always torturing him with guilt… Thoughts…

Why. Wouldn't. She. Just. Obey. Him?!

Anger, rage, charged through his fangs, exploding from the inside. No… If he couldn't have her, this girl in front of him, no one would. 

In fact, she didn't even deserve him! She was a scheming minx, the wench, and it was his duty to put her away forever, to close this Pandora's box.

His large hands grabbed onto the blue cotton dress, so soft, so easily torn apart, and he stared into the pain-filled blue eyes and the splotched greenish-purple bruises that marred her still-pretty face.

He ignored the whimpers of pain; the thoughts just rang though his ears, he couldn't hear anything else. The cries were not human, no, she had to be a demon, a child of the devil, and she had to be killed, sent back to the burning Hell she had risen from.

'_Witch! Evil! Hag! Devil!_'

Thoughts like these stormed through his head, burning everything sane from it, forbidding anyone, anything else.

He half carried, half dragged the girl into the forest.

Dark, forbidding, a mystery…

No one would ever find her there!

Insanity was choking him slowly, making him forget.

It was like a man losing his vision. He could see… He could see… He could see… Then… The black fog settled in. Soon, the edges were gone. Then… Slowly, slowly, like a snake choking his prey… It was all gone.

Deeper and deeper he stomped, until they were in the heart of the forest itself.

He dropped her to the ground, and his hand moved to his side.

To the ebony-handled knife that was his pride and joy.

She did not cry, did not even beg anymore. Just stared.

What happened next was quick, unexplainable, but all was understood.

One thing was for sure.

Never again would the golden girl dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was have it! The prologue! Short as it is, that is. I think that for this story, all of the chapters will be movements in music, which will be easy since I play the piano and the viola, and have been for a long time. I'm getting this idea from the series X/1999, which is another favorite in manga for me. Every book is a movement in music! Hopefully, I will have the new chapter out as soon as I can.


	2. Serenade

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at the moment, except for this very yummy ice cream cone.

****

Nocturne

Chapter 1: Serenade

Author's Note:

For the first time in my life, I actually planned out a fanfiction. It's amazing, isn't it?! I've planned up to the 9th chapter, and wow, is it hard work! It's taking me ages! Well, at least it's not guess work (though most times guesswork is what I do, and the story turns out fine, like in BitD) this time.

I have decided that this story is going to be based in a small town around New Orleans, because it has a lot of French influence, is hot, and has both marshes and forests. You guys will see why that matters. Just you wait! I think this story is going to be a success!

**__**

Flashback

Her golden hair flying behind her, she ran into the forest. Dark, haunted, it drove her into it. It was like a dream, like a wish.

The soggy ground dragged down her feet, clinging to them like a tight, unwanted embrace. The branches of the trees slapped her face, scratching the delicate, pale skin as she ran on, forgetting, trying so hard to just… let… her… troubles…

Fly away.

She couldn't do this any longer.

He was her father, for heaven's sake!

He was the priest!

He shouldn't… Just shouldn't…

It was against all he believed in, all he preached to…

But… But it was all over now.

The church had burned, smoldered to the ground like the anger in his eyes.

The people had abandoned him, and his sermons of their soul burning in eternal hellfire. They were tired of being called sinners and devil-worshippers.

And her father…

Her once tall and standing father had turned to drink, to the liquid that turned a man's brain into a pile of swamp-mush.

There was no more money, nothing left.

They would starve…

Any money that was donated ended up with the ale's-man, into her father's stomach.

And she? What was a girl her age to do?

She had no talents, other than having a pretty face and long legs of a dancer, and doing womanly duties such as cooking and cleaning.

To hire herself out as a maid was one thing she could have done… It would have meant leaving her father.

No matter how abusive, no matter how terrifying he could be, he was still her father, and she would repay him back, take care of him in this time of need.

She would not sell her body.

Not now, not ever.

She had read the words of God, and she would never fall to the level. Her pride called out to her.

No… No… No…

Then what could she do? Nothing was left?

She remembered small school of dance for young girls. How happy she had been, attending that school and being the best of the best, pleasing herself and her mother.

Mother…

Mother was dead. Gone. Never to return.

It was then that it hit her. She would teach at that school!

Money would come in… They would have enough to eat again! She would not have to over-yeast the bread, so most of what they were eating was air, and never would she have to go from door to door, asking for food, for money.

It was perfect!

Her legs ran on…

If she was quick, she would be able to get to town before dusk came. If she was quick, her father would be asleep by the time she got home. She needed this money… She could already---

"Oh, come on, Joe! This girl, I assure you, is as pretty as a summer rose. You'll love her! She's amazing, can dance, too! Really smart, from what I hear, and Sophie told me she goes to the university! Frankly, I'm surprised you too haven't met already. Then again, you with your studying and she with her dancing must keep you both dazed." The man speaking was in his mid-twenties, and although quite comical looking, had the large and booming voice of an actor. He pulled on the sleeve of his younger, very good-looking friend, with dark brown hair and shining mahogany eyes, almost red in the sun.

The younger man had doubt flickering in his eyes. "I'm just not sure, GB. I'd rather be studying… The finals are coming up, and I don't want to try this 'blind date' thing… I'm just not sure."

"Joseph, there is a time…" He stopped, the dramatic edge in his voice coming to its climax. "There is a time when a man has to take chances. For the better future!" He slapped Joe's arm lightly. "Come on, what harm can it do? The worse happens, you take her out for some drinks and never see her again! It's a win-win situation!"

"Win-win for who?" Joe muttered under his breath.

"Say again?"

"Nothing. Her name's Françoise…? Is she French or something?"

GB nodded, happy that his young college friend was finally showing a bit of interest. "Yep, Françoise Arnoul. Moved from France a few years back because she wanted some cultural learning before she shipped off to the dance academy. She's Sophie's friend, you know, and I always trust Sophie's advice. Besides, you and her are both a little lonely, too into your college stuff. I'm all over it! Go out! Have some fun already!"

Joe rolled his eyes, trying to show enough disinterest that he could just go back to his dorm and study. "So she's into ballet and all the other girly stuff? She's probably some French snob!"

The two men stopped walking suddenly as GB pulled on Joe's arm and looked at him sternly. "She didn't come here for just a cultural learning experience, you know. She came also because her brother died in a plane crash, and she didn't want to remember. Does that seem very snobbish to you? Come on, Joe, don't be so pessimistic."

Joe stayed quiet, shamed to silence. "I guess I shouldn't mention it, then?"

"That would be wise."

GB stopped in front of a large fountain and motioned for Joe to sit down. "I told Sophie we would meet her here with Françoise. Just you wait! I'm sure you'll like her!"

"I don't know how I got into this huge---"

Joe stopped suddenly as GB interrupted him and raised a hand, shouting to two distant figures. "Hey, Sophie! Over here!"

Soon, a very pretty young woman with curly light brown hair and large, sparkling eyes came in front of them. She rushed up to GB and hugged him tightly, and smiled to Joe.

She turned around and pushed the woman hiding behind her to them.

"Oh, come on, Françoise! I tell you, he's very nice, not to mention cute!" She winked to Joe and let him feast his eyes on the girl.

It was as if weights were sewn into his lower jaw. It fell to the ground, for in front of him was a blushing blonde angel.

With her shining blonde hair and aqua eyes, she was truly a magnificent girl. Her pink lips were curved into a shy smile, her tinted cheeks flushing at the his flat out staring.

She held out a slender hand. "Hi… I'm Françoise Arnoul. Nice to meet you…"

Joe couldn't think straight, couldn't even try. "Hi," he finally croaked out. "I'm Joe Shimamura. I must have fainted because there's no way a blind date could be as amazing as you.

GB chuckled in the background, an arm wrapped around Sophie's waist. Looking to her with an adoring look in his eyes, he whispered softly, "And he was trying to get away last minute, too."

Sophie shrugged and giggled. "Well, you know. Men can be very blind."

There you have it! The first chapter, complete! Not that dark, but I wasn't trying to make it that way. I was hoping for a more romantic story this time, not to mention a secret mystery in this. I promise it'll get a little more exciting as the story goes on!

****

Responses to Reviews:

GoldAngel2: A Great One? You flatter me completely! I'm so glad you suggested the new title; it was love at first sight! It fits the story completely, and it would take such a wonderful author as you to find one! Yes, it wasn't Joe, as you can see, and I will try my hardest to keep him in character so my 'alternative-universe' heart won't become uncontrollable! Thanks for all your wonderful support!

****

Lil Rose Angel: It wasn't Joe, of course, and of course it won't be a deathfic! I'm trying my hardest to keep Joe in character! I'm really sorry you got confused! I'll try to update as fast as I can, my friend! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

****

Wolfwood11: I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Some of the readers got confused; I hope they're cleared up now. As for me being talented, you're just being nice so I update faster! Teehee. Thank you so much!

****

InSaNe ReAdEr: Eeps! You're confused! Oh no! No, this story isn't related to X/19 (which is so confusing that my head hurts after I read up to book 8 o.O). I just used the idea of having the chapters named after music, like how CLAMP named each X/19 book. I hope you'll get the main idea soon! Sorry for the late update!

Dreia: I'm glad I got you into the story! Maybe Joe will help… Maybe not!

****

Saku: Ahhh! Too much love! Dying! falls to the ground Just kidding, of course. And please, you're flattering me to a swoon! I'm just an ordinary girl who got an idea in her head and can't get it out!

Dishrag1313: Is it even Françoise, though…? Mystery is something I haven't tried before… Hope you like this story so far!

Dyst: Sorry for the late update! I'm going and writing as fast as I can!

****

Sorrowful: I'm so sorry I haven't updated or talked with you guys for so long! I've just been so busy… The most I can manage nowadays is to just update my online journal and that's it! Hope you like this story!

****

TFRiD Queen: Thanks for the review (you're so faithful it makes me feel bad that I don't update as much as I used to!)! As for your comment… Is the guy even Joe? Maybe… Maybe not!

****

M-X: I'm glad I reeled in a new reader! Hope you like my stories (I try to update and get original ideas but sometimes it gets to be a little too much for me to handle) so far and I'm glad you like this one so far!


	3. Intermezzo

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 2: Intermezzo**

Author's Note:

**IMPORTANT!!! **If you would like to nominate and participate in the 2003-2004 Cyborg 009 Fanfiction Awards, please e-mail me! I will send you a copy of the rules and an invitation to the Yahoo!Group where voting will take place. This is **extremely** important! Okay, back to the original note:

Sorry to everyone for not updating for so long, but I've really been out of it, if you know what I mean. I haven't been writing Cyborg 009 fics because I just don't have the inspiration to do so. Instead, I've been channeling all my artistic energy towards Rurouni Kenshin, which has been working just fine. The four fics (two one-shots, one long continuing one, one ficlet collection) I have there are doing pretty good.

Still, I owe this chapter to you guys. Scarily enough, I almost forgot the plot I had for this. Thank God I wrote it down in a notebook! I hope to update more soon, and thanks to everyone for your support!

* * *

Françoise smiled gently at the young man in front of her as they chatted softly. Over two cups of decaf coffee and the urging of their two friends next to them, she felt as if she knew quite a lot about Joe Shimamura.

"So I moved from Tokyo and decided that if I wanted to make something of myself, maybe get a medical degree and help sick kids, I would have to go to America. And here I am." Joe looked to her, finishing his history of how he got to be.

She nodded, then raised the cup in a shy gesture, her eyes lowered as she had been taught back in France—etiquette lessons fresh in her mind. "Mr. Shimamura... I mean, Joe," she quickly corrected herself.

Joe's eyes crinkled at the corners as he turned and smiled at her, even though he had just told her of a past that seemed devastating to her. "Yeah?"

"When you talk about your past... You seem so used to it. Even though... your guardian died in that fire accident..." Françoise bit her lip nervously. She should not have steered the conversation into this direction.

Joe nodded solemnly, completely forgetting Great Britain and his girlfriend was sitting next to him. He could only see Françoise, with her sweet smile and tentative glances. "You know when they said, 'Time heals all wounds?'" She nodded quickly and ushered him to continue. "When the Father first died... I was so horrified. Did you know—"

GB smacked his arm, and Joe quickly took notice of him. What was he about to say?! He had only known this girl for... a few hours, and he was already spilling secrets he had not told anyone but his very closet friends.

"Well, never mind... It's that, after a while, your heart does heal... and... eventually, you grow to except it." Joe said the words slowly, softly, with GB's words in mind. '_She also came because her brother died in a plane crash, and she doesn't want to remember..._' He gulped, hoping that he hadn't brought the memories to flood back.

She seemed to be taking it well, though she did hurriedly look out the window, as if she was trying to hide her expression. "I... I guess so."

Sophie's face folded into a frown. She hated seeing her friend so sad, and though she knew it wasn't all his fault, she was a bit angry at Joe for making her remember her brother. Sophie quickly patted Françoise's back in a comforting way. "Don't worry, Françoise! I know that soon, you'll be as used to the states as we are!"

Great Britain took that as his cue to start rushing in the comic relief. "Yeah! I mean, Joe is from Japan, Sophie and I are both from England, and you're from France. We're all foreigners here! But... Hey, with a little time, a few bottles of alcohol, and a good soap, you'll feel right at home in the states!"

Françoise laughed, a watery sounding giggle. "I guess that would work, GB!"

GB looked to the sky. "Of course it would, my dear!"

* * *

Somehow, their next activity, quickly thought up by GB ("Come on, now, chaps. It's a beautiful day—and I've got all the time in the world to spend with my lovely Sophie and her gorgeous friend. Oh, and Joe, too."), was simple enough: a walk around a new park that had just opened.

"I hope it's not too crowded," Sophie mused. "Every single time I go around parks, I seem to be running into families and kids. And it always reminds me that I don't have any family members around here."

Great Britain grinned and latched on to her arm. "Well, we could always get started, m'dear."

As Françoise laughed cheerfully and Sophie blushed and glared, Joe realized that it was the first time he heard her laugh without a tint of sadness. For some reason he was disappointed that he wasn't the one to make her do it.

The two couples neared the park, Françoise felt the barest brushes of fear. The forest, while friendly looking enough from the outside, promised dark and damp trees, marshy ground, and hanging Spanish Moss. However, she ignored the thought, pushing it away from her mind, and looked once again to Joe.

Joe's expression was one of part thoughtfulness and part wonder. "There isn't anything like that back in Japan," he said out loud.

GB chortled. "You've got that right." He glanced at the party of three behind him. "Come on, now! This is the one day of the week that we aren't sinking our heads into whatever we're learning. Let's enjoy nature at its fullest!"

The four entered the dimly lighted forest, the ground squelching unpleasantly under their feet. Unlike Françoise, who was still having doubts, the other three were happily commenting about how there weren't many places like that anymore.

Light conversation sprinkled around as they tramped through the path made for them and studied the trees and birdcalls.

It wasn't until they'd walked nearly an hour that Sophie excused herself for the ladies' room. GB followed her, mumbling about being hungry.

"Hey, why don't you guys go ahead? We'll meet up with you real soon, and even if we don't get food, we can still get a couple bottles of water or something at a vending machine," Great Britain suggested.

Joe looked quickly to Françoise for permission, almost like a small boy asking if he could have a cookie. She nodded quickly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go, then," she said briskly as Sophie and GB disappeared from view. Joe followed, then moved next to her.

They had been making small talk for about ten minutes when Joe suddenly interrupted their stride and looked ahead. "Do you see that?" he asked, his eyes narrowed, trying to focus what was ahead.

Françoise looked ahead to where Joe was staring at. Yes... She could see something up there. It looked like a person who was flitting about a clearing.

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand. "Let's go see what there is."

He made a noise of agreement and nodded his head. Their feet now moving faster, they closed in on the figure.

It was indeed a person, a young woman, with hair that looked almost like Françoise's golden mane, save for the fact that it was up in a loose bun. She seemed to be dancing ballet, her right leg balanced perfectly as her left leg lifted behind her and made a 90 degree angle.

Just as Françoise was about to comment on her excellent dancing skills, the girl turned around just slightly, so she could see her face.

And without another movement... She disappeared, evaporating into the air.

Joe's eyes widened. "What the—"

Françoise didn't seem to be surprised at all. Instead, there was desperation clawing at her insides. She looked to him with fearful eyes.

"Joe, that girl looked just like me."

* * *

Okay, finally this chapter is done is out. I hope it was okay, since my Cyborg 009 skills are a little rusty. All the same, if you liked it, please give me a nice review. It would make another chapter roll out, and me very happy. Ciao!

**Responses to Reviews:**

**GoldAngel2:** I'm sorry for the disappointing updates. My lack of interest in Cyborg 009 has finally been caught back—thanks to the contest and all the messages at the Yahoo!Group. I'm hoping that this update isn't as late as to making you forget the story and all... sigh But at least I'm back, I've got inspiration for the next chapter, and I'm ready to get you guys all rallied up!

**LivEviL:** Glad you like it so far! Sorry for the late update, but here is a new one!

**M-X:** I'm glad you like this story! I've spent so little time writing lately that I felt almost rusty when I came up to the computer and started typing! Yep, Joe is in college, and I'm still trying to figure out if I want him in a real college, or one from my imagination, but that isn't too important right now. You mentioned something about Francoise's past... But are the memories really hers? evil laugh

Rachridgeback: I'm sorry for the late update, and you've been so nice about reviewing! Please, take this chapter as a sign of my deepest apology, and I'm so glad you have 10 stories! Sorry for not checking them out earlier, but I will now!

**Lil Rose Angel:** Wonderful author? I think you're kidding me! I'm just an ordinary writer who likes to spin yarns and confuse people. laughs Yes, the flashback ended when the italics did, and it's not a deathfic. It's okay, you aren't blaming me for everything, and I hope we can talk soon! (PS: Where are you? We're all looking for you right now!)

**SoraKoi:** Don't worry, I have a fic that I haven't updated for over five months. Yes, read it and scream in terror! It's an original story, of course, but I'm still bugged by it. sigh Oh well! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**TFRiD Queen:** Yep, college life. I decided to make it college and not high school because A) high school life is overdone, B) kids are usually abroad when they go to college, and C) so there won't be any parents screaming around. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Fluff hunters: Hello, Anne and Karen! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I hope the stuff later on isn't a disappointment! Here's the newest chapter!

**Puppkid:** I'm glad you enjoyed their meeting! Here is more 003/009 interaction! Sorry for the late update!

Hotguyluver: I'm glad you enjoy the story, and sorry it's kind of confusing. The beginning and the later chapters don't really connect til... well, later! Most people don't know, either, so don't worry about it. takes roses Thank you, and hi to your aunt, too!

Sweet Dark Angel 009: I was wondering where you went, and of course I remember you! I doubt my writing has gotten any better, but thanks for the compliment, anyway. Thanks for your new e-mail (I have some good news for you concerning a certain Cyborg 009 Fanfiction Awards), and I hope you can remember your password. I'm sorry I haven't updated Oyabun but (secret!) I'm thinking about taking it back up again when a break rolls by. Good luck to you, and hope to talk to you soon!


	4. Overture

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyborg 009. Why? Because I wasn't born fifty-some years ago.

**Nocturne**

**Chapter 3: Overture**

Author's Notes:

Eh... I should I updated a long time ago but I really didn't have time. High school isn't that bad, but honors biology is! If I hear another thing about the Kreb Cycle or the Calvin Cycle, I'll die! It's a four day weekend for me, so I'll try to put in a lot of stuff. Ara... I wanna have my next chapter of **Divine Commiseration** (my Rurouni Kenshin fic) done, but I my friend has my videos! It's driving me insane!

Anyway, here's the long awaited next chapter of **Nocturne**. I apologize if it's short and kind of choppy, and also for my absence at **Cyborg 009 Fanfictions** (Yahoo!Group).

* * *

_Once, a long time ago, she had been a happy girl. Once, so long ago, she had been caught in a net of tranquility and peace._

_Until her mother died. Until her father's only way of livelihood was destroyed._

_Then... Then she became what she was now._

_No, not a housewife, married and soon to have a first child, but a dancer._

_She remembered when she had been young. When she had danced in front of her friends and laughed and acted like they were. And planned out her future like a map._

_But those were only memories, spun like spider silk in the web of time. So delicate, so fragile. One simple gust of wind and—and it would disappear._

_Perhaps that was what had happened to her. But one thing was sure—dancing as a young woman was something she never expected._

_How lucky she was to live in a place where money could be made by entertaining. And how lucky she was to not damage herself._

_If only her father, her once loving and caring father, had been like this._

_She had been Alexia... Alexia, the carefree child who ran around, chasing butterflies and gossiping with her friends about dowries, perhaps their future marriages._

_Now... She was Alexia, the young woman who danced, danced like it was an elegant art form. Danced like it wasn't forbidden and she wasn't sinning in front of God._

_The faces that had grinned up to her when she was on her high stage were misted over. All she could see were grins, lewd expressions from men she didn't know, whose company didn't want, didn't enjoy._

_She felt like each and every stare was a stain upon her soul. Dirty smudges against her innocent pride. Forever marring her reputation as a preacher's daughter._

_But she had tried. She had tried to hide behind a name that wasn't hers, that was ridicules to all extremes. She been Rose of, Goddess of, Lady of, but they weren't what she had wanted._

_And someone.. Someone was bound to find out about her. And then what would happen?_

_Before... Before he had changed, her father told her about women who sold themselves for simple coins. He had warned her, had preached that their souls would all burn in the fiery pits of damnation._

_But it was too late now._

_As she walked home slowly, it was what she heard, queried over and over by the cicadas she couldn't see._

_Too late... Too late... To late._

* * *

Joe didn't feel anything as Françoise unknowingly latched her hands on his arm. Her eyes were flowing with terror unexpressed. And he...

He felt as if his limbs —his very _mind_— were in water, languidly moving against the waves that held him back, pulling him back until he was no longer himself.

"What was that? _Who_ was that?" Her voice was hushed, was covered by a layer of sand that was choking his senses.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to rid himself of his senses. "That was probably the light. It has to be. Because there's no such thing as spirits, or ghosts, or whatever there is to speak of." The rational thoughts began to return.

Françoise's eyes darted back to the spot the girl had disappeared. She felt like a hunted animal for some reason, though there was nothing there.

Joe walked her over to the spot she had been eyeing. He looked up, where the trees closed over on them like a canopy. Light slithered in like forbidden shards of gold from between the dark leaves.

"We were probably tired, and were seeing things. It was nothing..." Joe felt like he was convincing himself, along with the golden-haired girl next to him.

She gasped, her fingers shaking at the ground. Fear clenched through her again like an anaconda, freezing her insides.

There, on the ground, was a small crystal, a bauble on the end of loose silver chain.

And carved on the crystal, shining like a priceless diamond, was one, small ballet shoe.

* * *

Françoise rolled on her bed, her body begging for relief, but her mind denying it of its wishes. The bauble was now around her neck. She twirled the stone between her fingers, relishing the cold smoothness it brought.

Joe, the thoughtful young man she had met that day, had insisted that she hold on to it. He had said that he could do a little research. He said that the necklace proved that they weren't imagining things.

Their other friends had been said 'good-night' to. Joe had pushed her back home, telling her that she needed rest and that he would take care of it.

_It._

She looked across to the digital clock, burning from its position on her night stand. 12:27, it read.

Françoise tried to squelch out the urge to call Joe. From what she had learned that day, he would keep working on something until he broke through. She wondered idly if he was still trying to figure out what who the girl might have been.

_Have been._

As a student of the modern era, Françoise had long stopped believing in souls and the afterlife. Today's strange occurrence brought out all the doubts she had ever had. What _if_ what they had seen that day was a ghost?! What _if_ the girl had died and now as looking for vengeance?

She shivered, though the warm New Orleans air was drifting through an open window. She also tried to stamp down the urge to shut the window. Ghosts, if what stories held out was true, would be able to get in and get _her_ no matter what—windows closed or not.

And if that was the case, she had better get some rest. If she couldn't fight it, why try to?

She felt her eyes droop down heavily, and emerged herself in the peaceful blanket of black unconsciousness.

* * *

Joe tapped his ball-point pen restlessly against the table. The light from the computer burned irritatingly against his sleep-deprived eyes. He closed them momentarily and saw the girl again, dancing gracefully in his mind's eye.

He snapped them open again. No use dreaming about anything. It was time to work if he wanted to crack the question: who was the girl?

He tried to remember the clothes she wore. Not very fancy, and definitely olden styled. On a wild guess, he typed in a random search query: Recent History of New Orleans Swamps.

Instantly, a page of results flashed up. He passed through most of the websites, until he saw one that stopped his heartbeat.

**Body of Dancing Girl of New Orleans Found in Swamp Area—Murder or Suicide?**

Bingo.

* * *

Late chapter update, although short, but it had everything I wanted in it. I'm trying not to change my writing style a lot, and hopefully have this story finished by... by latest Spring Break. Again, sorry for the late chapter. Look for Chapter 4, Sonatina, soon!

**Responses to Reviews:**

**GoldAngel2:** Please excuse my absence of both reading and writing! I'm literally being driven over the edge by all my homework, and my other lessons. I'm really waiting for Thanksgiving (I get a week off), so I can write and read to my heart's content. Please accept my groveling at your feet!

**Puppkid:** Here's the newest chapter, and with another cliffhanger ending, too! Don't worry, late updates are a pain to everyone, not just us two!

**Copperline Kitty:** I'm glad you like the story so far! Here's the newest chapter, enjoy!

**Hi299O:** Ah! I'm sorry for the current confusion! It may have something to do with the weird editing from the earlier chapters—I'll change that as soon as possible. Cute, about the Frying Pan of Doom. My friend has one from about a year ago (she used it on Johnny Depp so she could kidnap him).

**Rune-Spirit:** This has to be the only fic that I've had over ten people wonder I was talking about it. I apologize for the confusion, but I promise you'll get it soon. This chapter should help a bit. Think, ghosts or the sort.

Rachridgeback: I hope you just got back from vacation again! This chapter is so late, even I'm cringing in embarrassment! Congrats on all your stories! I hope you have time to finish them all! I have... er... 17, I think? Of course, most of them are one-shots, because I am a lazy bum.

**M-X:** I sorry that you're confused, too! I've had so many people say that, but all I can say is that, wait! In time, you'll get it. Thanks for your e-mail on the Group ideas... I didn't get them the first time, I guess, and I think it's a great idea. I'll get it started as soon as Thanksgiving Break starts. One week should give me enough time to actually WORK and WRITE.

**Saku:** Hi Saku! Sorry for the late updates, with this and with Divine Commiseration! It's just so hard to have time to write when you have clubs galore and tests every week. They are time eaters who eat up all my time!

**Reasonswhy77:** I'm so happy you get this story (unlike all lot of others, it seems)! Here's the next chapter of Nocturne! Enjoy!

**Lil Rose Angel:** Yeah! We haven't talked in ages, and I apologize for my lack on Yahoo!Messanger! It's driving me insane because I want to write and talk to you guys for ideas and the like! I hope you like school so far this year. I hope we do get to talk soon, so keep in touch!

Marilda24: I'm so glad I have a new reader (I think... I apologize for my horrid memory, especially since I haven't updated in ages)! Here's the newest chapter—enjoy!

**SailorNeo:** I'm glad you like 009/003, too! All of my Cyborg 009 fanfiction, cept for one of them (a parody), are 009/003, so go there if you'd like some interesting reads!


End file.
